Domino Effect
by Inami
Summary: (Attempt to write a humor fic)A person is sent to Shokan division to fix a mistake... in the form of childish pranks and machination. (Tsu/Hi, Tat/Wat, Tera/Wak, Yu/Sa, Mu/Ori))


Nami-chan notes: Where this came from, I do not know. I'm supposed to be working on another fic - a GenSouKai one - and what do I write? A story with too many evil schemes, an original character who puts those schemes in action, poor, tortured YnM characters paired up by said original character in clichéd ways, and no plot whatsoever. Post-Kyoto, Pre-GenSouKai. 

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei doesn't belong to Inami. Inami's too young to have enough money to buy it, anyway. Said original character belongs to me.

Warnings: Shounen-ai non-plot, one Shoujo-ai pair, and only one Het pairing, and know-it-all twelve year olds. Oh, and Nami-chan's attempts to make a humor fic - I'm going to fail miserably in that area....

Part: 1 of 8 

Enma sat in the reception room, deep in thought. He still kept an eye on his audience, Konoe from the Shokan division and a rare visitor, a young man of nineteen with pale complexion and dark hair donning a silk robe of midnight. How long had it been since he had last seen this man of importance? A decade or so? Still, that was not the matter at hand, but it came to him nonetheless.

"It may be small matters," Enma continued after a minute or so of pausing, "but it disrupts the pre-written path of what is supposed to be. It has affected other individuals related to them, creating events that were not supposed to happen. If this continues on, it would change the course of the pre-destined future. I see the reason why you have come to me, asking for this intervention."

"Will you allow me to lend a hand to this, then?" Queried the man, raising his head inquisitively. 

Enma hesitated and slowly nodded. "Of course." He considered the Time Keeper. "If this had caught your attention and prompted you to come here personally, I would certainly allow you to do as you wish. However, there are certain policies that we must follow…" he trailed off.

"As protocol states, intervention from us in attempts to put things back in track would only last for a week, and I do not wish to extend more than that." The Keeper assured. "My work needs to be tended to, and I cannot grant more time than that." He stood with parting words, "I must leave now, I have arranges to make."

"I understand." Enma motioned to Konoe. "Konoe-Kachou? Will you please escort him through JuOhCho?"

Konoe stood and bowed. "Yes, sir." He led the Keeper out the room and out the building. He curiously glanced at the younger man as they paused at the steps. "Might I ask, is it so important that you do such a mundane task as this? No offense, though, uh…"

The Keeper turned a gold eye at him, smiling slightly. "Soreen." He supplied. At the blank look the chief had regarded him with, he laughed heartily. "Call me Soreen. It's less formal and easier to call me. You are Konoe-Kachou, are you not?"

Konoe affirmed that statement. "Yes, I am… Soreen-sama."

"Please do not address me so formally. It would arouse too much questions. Soreen or Soreen-kun would do." He chuckled. "My body would immediately revert into its default form in a few hours, and would look like a child's."

"I see…" Konoe looked dubious but he did not question. "So… might I ask why you had personally taken interest in another's life? Another's love life, to be exact." He flinched. "Not that I understand much about the domino effect of fate… But if you do not mind me asking, why would you be interested in… getting Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun together, the task of Time Keeper aside?"

"You're perceptive," Soreen turned around and smiled mischievously, unlike the serious expression he had worn not too long ago. "This mistake could be crucial to the future decisions and since it seems so simple," he paused dramatically, "I could've given the task to someone else but I didn't. That's what you were thinking, right?"

Konoe nodded numbly, unsure of what to make of the sudden change in personality. 

"You know what," the younger began, conspicuously looking around warily as if there was someone who would be eavesdropping on the conversation. He bent down near Konoe's ear and whispered, "I was dared to do this."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." With that, he drew back from the stunned shini and made a sweeping gesture with his arm, and at a moment, disappeared, leaving shimmering dust that looked strangely like glitter, bubbles, and pink feathers that floated to the ground and disappeared altogether.

Konoe blinked, shook his head and sighed, massaging his temple. 

_Why _was he cursed to work with nuts?

Nami-chan notes: Here we introduce the OOC, who has a penchant of making other people's lives miserable that he calls as the method of 'Helping people's lives go smoothly'. I'm supposed to be working on 'Of times past'… why am I writing this?

Help Wanted: Suggestions on how to put these people together (Tsu/Hi, Tat/Wat, Tera/Wak, Yu/Sa, Mu/Ori)… How on earth would I put Muraki and Oriya into the fic…? Ah, well, come what may.

Reviews will be appreciated.                 


End file.
